He Doesn't Have a Girlfriend, Does He?
by Jasserru
Summary: Where Yumiko marks her territory
1. Does He?

**In which Yumiko marks her territory, Yuigahama becomes a blabbering mess, Yukinoshita's frozen by her coldness, Saki mustering her courage, and Isshiki caringly not caring.**

 **Story start!**

* * *

(Hachiman's POV)

Human beings are a creature of habit. We feel uncomfortable when something goes out of our plans or when we're faced with something out of our control. This brings us to my latest dilemma.

The Fire Queen, Yumiko Miura, being in the Service Club Clubroom. This might not sound like a big deal, but Miura doesn't come here to "Hang out."

 _conclusion: she's requesting something._

"What brings you here, Miura-san?" Yukinoshita asks with a hint of wary present in her voice.

"Jeez Yukinon, cut Yumiko some slack! She said she just want to hangout!" As usual, Yuigahama's quick to defend her friends. "Anyways, Yumiko said that she just want to see me interact with you guys! Maybe you'd like to join, Yumiko?" Yuigahama said and quickly asked. As quick as lightning, Gahama!

"Eh!? Why do you think I want to join?!" denial as quick as Yuigahama asked.

"You're not!?" Yuigahama looked dumbfounded. Seriously, you know that Fire and Ice won't be good right?!

Seeing as I don't have much of a use here, I stood up, and quickly announced my intention to grab a drink. "I'm grabbing a drink, what would you like?" Hearing this, the tension between Ice Queen and The Tigress somewhat lessened.

"I'd like a strawberry juice!" Yuigahama voiced out. "I'd like a can of Oolong tea." Classic Yukinoshita, still picks tea. "I'd like an Apple Juice." Miura said oh so quietly.

As I open the door, I wasn't prepared to get hit by a missile of a kouhai, Isshiki. "SENPAI!" Isshiki said as she tackled me like a certain White Knight Linebacker did. (1) Ow, that nearly broke something, Isshiki!

"Isshiki-san, what brings you here?" I heard Yukinoshita say as I stand up. "Eh? Do I need a reason to come? I just wanted to see you guys!" Isshiki pulled one of her foxy grin, which reminds me of a certain nine-tailed fox made of pure chakra.(2)

"Hikki, are you alright?" Leave it to Yuigahama to be worried, quit worrying so much, Yuigahama!

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply to douse the flames of worry in her.

After Isshiki settled down, I hoped that I'll be at ease.

I was wrong.

"Hey Hikio, give me your phone." It was really an unexpected request. As the other girls in the room quickly glared at her. Damn woman, quit making some unwanted tension! "What, aren't you guys curious about what's in his phone?" She's really creating something here. Oi, stop acting like that!

"Why would I be curious about Hikki's phone? He's creepy!" Burn Hachiman! 1-0 in favor of Yuigahama.

"I am not in all aspects, curious about what Hikigaya-kun's phone contents are. I don't want to know what creepy things he stores in there." Yukinoshita with the Crystal Nova(3). I take a look at Isshiki to see if she's saying something.

"I agree with Senpai, He's too much of a creep to be interested of. I'd rather look at Hayama-senpai's phone." Isshiki finishes by looking at me and smiling foxily. As I contemplate my thoughts, Miura successfully retrieves my phone from my hand.

"Hoh, you don't have a password?" Miura says amusingly. After fiddling a bit, she was asked by Yuigahama. "Why are interested in Hikki's phone anyway, Yumiko?" Which was quickly countered by the Fire Queen. "Maybe he has a girlfriend that you guys don't know about."

Never have I ever felt like a cornered animal until today. Yukinoshita gave her coldest glare, Isshiki goes at second place with an equally terrifying glare on her own, and Yuigahama at last, trying to give a terrifying glare which is actually cute.

"I'm buying the drinks." I said as I stood up and quickly left before they can say a thing.

(Service Club Clubroom, Third Person POV)

Miura looked around the room and went back to fiddling with Hachiman's phone. "Do you like Hikio or something?" She asked nonchalantly, which illicited a variety of reactions from the girls. Yui turned red, Yukino avoided looking at Miura to hide her blush, and Isshiki fiddling with her fingers and blushing. "If you like Hikio that way, why not act upon it? Nothing will happen if you wait around." Miura continued to fiddle with Hikigaya's phone but she suddenly stopped. "Hoh, who's this "girlfriend" in his contacts?"

To say that Wally West is the fastest being in the multiverse would be wrong(3), as the other girls in the room was glued to Miura's side and glaring at his phone.

"So Hikki already has..." Yuigahama failed to complete her sentence as she looked like hell froze over.

"So senpai already has a girlfriend." Isshiki on the other hand, has no problem at all.

"I don't believe Hikigaya-kun has a girlfriend. Maybe that's Komachi-san's number." Yukino looked like she's lost and didn't want to believe.

"But this is Komachi's number." Yui pointed out to Yukino.

"Call it." Yukino spoke coldly as she glared harder at the screen. Isshiki and Yui agreeing.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to know." Miura then dialed the contact.

A phone rung.

(Sobu High School, Vending Machine, Hachiman's POV)

After a long uneventful walk, I finally reached my destination. Quickly grabbing what they like, I saved the best for last.

Ah, MAX Coffee, the drink of the gods.

"Hikigaya?" I looked around for the source of voice and I found Saki. My Stealth mode falied me again!

"Kawasaki. What's up?" I casually asked her. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Eh... Uhh... I'm going home then I saw you, I thought of saying hi. You got a problem with that?" Woman, you trying to scare me won't be effective if you stutter at the start of your sentence.

"No, I just asked. Anyways, see you tomorrow." I walked but she grabbed my wrist. "Hikigaya w-wo-would you like to go out on a date?"

NANI!? What are you saying all of a sudden!? What did you eat to just ask me out?

"Uhh... Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend. Have a nice day, Saki." I replied as I don't want to stay in this awkward atmosphere. I started to walk this time.

"Wait, may I atleast know her name?" I heard her ask me.

"Yumiko, Miura Yumiko." I didn't bother to look at her face, but I can conclude that in her face lies dumbfounded expression.

(Service Club Clubroom, Third Person POV)

A ring.

"Whose phone is it?" Isshiki asked. The girls quickly pulled out their phones, hoping it is theirs.

"It's not mine." Yui said dejectedly.

"It's not mine either. Is it yours Yukinoshita-senpai?" Isshiki asked, to which Yukino answered no.

"That means... " the girls look at Miura, who is holding her phone, ringing. Miura looked like she just won the lottery or something.

"You're... Hikki's..."

"Senpai's..."

"Hikigaya-kun's..."

"Girlfriend!?" They all asked. To which Miura just smiled.

"Yes. Now you guys back off Hikio, because he's mine."

Enter Hikigaya Hachiman, with drinks for the girls.

"Eto... What happened?" He asked as he looked around.

"I told them..." Miura looked away shyly. "I just want them to know."

"Okay. You just saved me an explanation." Hikigaya lazily replied. "Any questions coming from you guys?" Hikigaya asked the girls.

"When?" Was all they could utter.

"We hung out after she requested to know Hayama's career choice. If you have no more questions, I'm going home." Hikigaya said walking away from the girls.

"H-Hikio, Wait!" Miura followed. Leaving the girls to themselves.

(Sobu High School Grounds, Hachiman's POV)

"Hikio! Wait!" I heard Miura say as I continued to walk. She ran faster like she has another source of energy, do you perhaps have Second Origin(5)? She finally catches up to me as she pulled my left wrist. "Hikio, I said wait!" Wow, she's angry. Better be careful, Hachiman!

"Yo." I lazily replied to her. After hearing my greeting, the intensity of her anger had lightened. Seeing her tired, I offered her my beloved MAX Coffee. She rejected my offer. More drink for me then. After catching her breath, she straightened up and looked at me again.

"Why didn't you wait me, Hikio!?" The anger she had came back at full swing.

"I don't know, maybe you're just slow?" I grunted in pain as a punch came to my chest. Don't be like Hiratsuka-sensei, woman!

"Jerk!" She continued to punch me in the chest for a good minute. After she was done, we continued to walk.

"Miura." I said, to which I'm countered with "We're alone, you know? Call me the usual."

"The usual, I'm dad, ni-youch!" She punched my left arm for real this time. "Don't be a smart-ass, Hikio." I guess I deserve that one. Cringy dad jokes aside, I started to speak.

"Yu-Yumi." I stuttered that one out. I find it hard what I'm about to say to her. She looks at me intently. "It's about Saki." The way her lowered head quickly perked up looked like a King Cobra ready to bite. Her face marred with jealousy.

"What's up with Kawasaki?" Miura's face looked chilling right now. I never knew the fire queen could glare coldly, a glare that rivals the Ice Queen.

"Well... She asked me out earlier." I replied carefully. She stopped walking. I honestly can't see her face as she is looking towards the ground, not moving at all.

"She what? Asked you out?" Miura looked at me. Yandere face and all. Oi this isn't YanYumi! Stop that!

"Yeah." I carefully answered because if I wrongly answered, I'll be damned.

"So what did Hikigaya Hachiman answer?"

"I said that I'm sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." I come closer to where she is, trying to hold her hand. "She asked me who my girlfriend is, and you already know my answer." I touched her face with my free hand. "Miura, you know that I won't give up on you, right? I'm lazy enough to actually try and cheat or leave you." I brushed her hair, she blushes, and her yandere look subsides.

"Tch, that will be the only time I'll be thankful for your laziness." She shows me a smile so warm that it actually makes me blush. Her smile reminds me of a certain fire dragon slayer from a certain magical guild. She holds my hand and starts walking.

"Oi Yumi, where are you taking me?" I asked my girlfriend. She looks at me and smiles. "Let's go on a date right now! I'll treat you!"

"Alright, but I'll be treating you." Wallet-chan, I'm sorry for making you thinner, I promise I'll make it up to you! Looking at her, she smiles and resumes on walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Our favorite."

"Saize?" Please let it be Saize!

"No, the other one." No!

"Oh, Cafe La'mour. Let's go then."

"H-hey Hachi..."

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I-I love you too, Yumi."

I'm sorry, wallet-chan!

* * *

 **(1) Shin of Ojo White Knights, Eyeshield 21**

 **(2) Kyuubi no Yoko or Kurama from Naruto Series.**

 **(3) Crystal Maiden, a hero from Dota 2, has this skill, which slows and lowers armor.**

 **(4) The Fastest Flash.**

 **(5) Second Origin is another container of magic power in Fairy Taill universe.**

 **AN: This fan fic sprung up as I read the Segment 4 of Match Not Found. Read it, It's a good is probably a one-shot, as I can't see this a series. A series of fluff around Hachi and Yumi is always a treat. Seriously, read Match Not Found!For all the grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. The shaking hands of mine while typing is probably the cause. For those that will complain about there's lack of character development, well this is intended to be a one-shot.** **Until**

 **Next Time!**

 **Jssrr**


	2. Does She?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it.**

* * *

Satisfaction. It comes in different forms. Maybe for a baker, it is to sell out all of the baked goods, or the feeling you get when you finally kill a certain boss in a game, especially you Big Smoke, ya c*nt(1). Fat men aside, the event I'm seeing right now is a very good example of feeling satisfied.

Hayama is begging us to help him. How many times will you see the White Knight do this?

"Please, you need to help me!" I heard him say. "Please help me confess to Yumiko!" Hoh, he's confessing to Yumi-tan, omoshiroi. I want to see your crestfallen face so bad, Hayama.

"When? If I remember, she used to like you." I heard Yukinoshita say with a lace of ice in her tone. As expected of the Ice Queen.

"Ever since she started to act more distant. She acts distant when we're alone, but interacts when the clique is there." Of course she'll put up a distance, we're together ya know! Oh, you don't yet.

"I'm sensing that's not the real reason why." Yukinoshita glared at him, resembling an Uchiha staring down at your soul, with a blazing sharingan(2). Now that I think about it, Yukinoshita and Sasuke has some things in common. Black hair, cold personality, very sharp eyes... Hell, give Yukinoshita a sharingan and she'll pass as one. Yukino Yuchiha, everyone!

"Eh!? How can you say that to him Yukinon? Don't you realize he's just a young, healthy teen?" Yui managed to utter, albeit slowly. "Ah, young love!" Oi, you're not old enough to say that, unlike a certain Modern Japanese teacher.

(Sobu High Faculty, Shizuka's desk.)

"Why do I feel like punching a fish right now?" Shizuka said to no one in particular.

(Service Club Clubroom, Hachiman's POV)

"Listen Yuigahama-san, Hayama doesn't do things without a reason, and his reasoning doesn't feel right. Isn't it right, Hikistaring-kun?" Ah crap, she caught me.

"Ahhh... Yes, Hayama will only do it if he's expected to." I answered her. "So, is your reasoning goes along the lines of wanting other people, especially girls, to leave you alone?" Hayama gave me a look that screams "I hate it when you're right."

"sigh... You're right. But I've also come to like her. So I hope you can help me." Well, you're late Hayama, really late. You snooze, you lose!

"Well, why not invite her to go out with us? Yumiko loves a good time!" Yuigahama said with glee."

"You're right Yui, maybe I should just do that." Or maybe you shouldn't! "Thanks for the time guys." Hayama quickly left. Leaving us three.

"Are you fine with that, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked with worry.

"Though I'm angry at his reasoning, I can't help but feel proud that my girlfriend is gorgeous." I answered her question.

"What if Yumiko says yes? Remember that she liked him for a long time Hikki." Yuigahama said with... Hope? Why are you hoping she'll say yes?!

"Nah, she won't do that. After all we've been through, I know she won't." I stand up and hide the light novel i'm reading right now. "I'm leaving."

"Take care Hikki!" Yuigahama happily said. As I reach the door, I hear Yukinoshita say it too.

The walk I spent to reach my humble abode is quite tiring. Though I can't get angry at Komachi for wanting me to cook dinner. Hence, I took a round trip to the nearest convenience store to buy some ingredients. Praise all konbinis (3) out there! Reaching the front door of my house, I quickly opened the door and was greeted by the warmthit encapsulates.

Ah, home sweet home.

"I'm home, Komachi." I say as I deliver the ingredients I acquired.

"Hachi!" I heard a voice say. Does it mean she's here? "Oi Hachi!"

"Yumi!? What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me angrily before saying "I just want to come here, do you have a problem with that!?" Scary! Why are women so scary?!

"N-no, you should've told me earlier." which earned me a "I wanted it to be a surprise!" with a smile. Even I would appreciate it.

"Okay. Make yourself at home, I'm cooking dinner."

"I'm going to talk to Komachi, call us when dinner is ready." She said as she walked upstairs. Only a select few knows that I cook, the reason is because I don't have friends, and that I don't look the part. Cooking with Hachiman, start!

(An hour later)

"Komachi, Yumi, dinner's ready!" I shouted to them. I heard Komachi say "coming" before they went down.

"Wow Onii-chan, that looks good!" Komachi said. Maybe you're just hungry, my beloved imouto.

"Let's sit down and eat." I quickly sat and they did too.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said before eating our food. Since I cooked, I am not that satisfied with how it tastes. The same can't be said with them, they looked like they're melting.

"This is nice Hachi... " Yumi said with satisfaction. We proceeded to eat in silence.

"Ne, Hachi."

"What?"

"Hayama asked me out." That he did. That bastard.

"Hoh, what did he say?" I asked even though I knew what he said. The service club was the one who suggested it.

"He said that we should go out to the mall, with our friends." She replied somewhat annoyed.

"What did you answer? You agreed?"

"You know that I can't say no to them right?" She looked at me lovingly. "Don't worry, I'm way past him. My boyfriend's a million times better than him." Woman, you flatter me much!

"Onii-chan, You're lucky Yumi-nee-chan loves you dearly, otherwise she'll leave you for Hayama!" Way to go Komachi, breaking your big brother's heart.

"Just shut up and eat." I terminate the conversation. They finished faster than me. Komachi came to her room, leaving me and Yumi. Yumi looks peaceful when she's checking her social media.

Maybe that's why I fell in love.

"Hachi..." Welp, looks like I got caught staring again. I hurriedly washed the plates to join her in the couch.

"Yes Yumi? Anything wrong?" I inquired. She's in deep thought, maybe she's sleeping. "Are you sleepy?"

"Ah, a bit. But I'm just thinking right now."

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. If the mighty fire queen is in deep thought, you know that shit's about to happen. Don't jinx it, Hachiman!

"I was thinking of letting them know... My friends I mean." She says after being silent. I unconsciously release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I thought it was something else... But you already know that you're free to let them know or not. I already told it to you, remember?" The fire queen is embarrassed, take a picture, everyone!

"Can you come with me tomorrow? To drop me off and pick me up if you want." She's looking expectantly, as if I won't do that.

"I would gladly do so. Come on, let's head upstairs to sleep." I said to her. The yawn she made agreed to my cause.

"Let's go, Hachi. Although I'll sleep with Komachi-chan."

"I'm fine with that."

(Saturday, Morning.)

Weekends are the best days for a loner like me... Though I'm not that much of a loner, since I have a girlfriend. A very beautiful one at that. Speaking of my girlfriend, She's currently in the bath, getting ready for their mall trip. I made my way downstairs, where Komachi is eating happily.

"Onii-chan, good morning! Come and eat, Yumi-nee-chan made breakfast!" Komachi spoke with her mouth full. You might choke on that, Komachi!

"Do not speak when your mouth is full, imouto. You'll choke on it." I warned of the possibility. She's prone on choking if she continue to do it.

"'What's taking your Yumi-nee-chan so long?" I asked before eating. I honestly don't have an idea why though, girls are known to take longer time to get ready, as Komachi is one them. I shouldn't have asked that, stupid Hachiman!

"Stupid Gomi-chan, staring at me like a creep." You didn't need to ruin my morning Komachi. Yumi cooked bacon and eggs as our breakfast. While it's not "cooking battle" worthy or something, it's still delicious. Maybe I'm biased, who cares.

"Hachi... You're up! Did you like what I cooked ?" Expectantly Yumi said. I studied her and saw that she's wearing a simple red skater skirt, with black long sleeve for her top, she's wearing a cap, a red cap my parents gave to me when I asked for a cap. Overall, she looks beautiful. I can't do justice describing her appearance. Maybe you're just bad at it. Maybe, or the author's bad.

"You look stunning. And yes, the food is great." I gave her my honest opinion as I study my look. Compared to her, I look pathetic. I'm wearing khaki pants, black polo shirt,and a brown jacket.

"You look nice yourself." Yumi tried to compliment, which I take lightly. "I look shit, honestly."

"Oi, don't say that, you honestly look dashing." Alright, I'll take that compliment.

"Let's go."

The travel time to the mall is uneventful. With a casual talk about something. Arriving at the mall, I bid my farewell. Sitting beside the mall's fountain, I see her with that bastard. Oh well, better go to the library or arcade. I'll wither here doing nothing.

(Chiba Central Mall, Third Person POV)

"Yumiko!" Yuigahama waved at her, before running.

"Hi guys! I just got here too." Yumiko replied to Yuigahama.

"How are you, Yumiko?" Hayama asked gently. Yumiko just smiled and replied "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Let's get going!"

"Yosh! Let's go guys!" Tobe the ever so energetic.

And so the group went.

(Chiba Library, Noon, Third Person POV)

We see our lovable Hikigaya Hachiman reading a light novel made by Wataru Watari. His focus went haywire when a vibration interrupted him. Pulling out his phone, Hachiman saw a text from Yumiko.

 _/ We're eating lunch, have you eaten anything yet? /_

Hachiman typed to reply before going to eat.

 _/ No. I'm going to eat right now. Eat well Yumi. :) /_ Hachiman returned the book he was reading, and went to his favorite eating spot, Saize.

(Chiba Central Mall, Afternoon. Third person POV)

"I haven't had such a good time for so long!" Yuigahama exclaimed happily. To which Ebina replied "We went out last week Yui."

"But it's different when Yumiko's not there, it's more fun when she's with us!" Yuigahama countered. "Neh Hayama-kun, are you alright?"

"Ah- yes, I'm just thinking of something." He diffused the weariness in Yuigahama. "Guys, why don't we go to the fountain, I was thinking of wishing for something." Since Hayama is the leader of the group, they soon followed. Reaching the fountain, we can see Hayama trying psyche himself up. Tobe still looking stupid, Ebina reading at her phone, probably a boys love story, Yui and Yumiko chatting.

With his mind made up, the White Knight, Hayato Hayama, spoke.

(Chiba Central Mall, Fountain area, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV)

Sunsets are the best. The feeling of calmness it brings, is really effective. You might wonder what am I doing here. I can safely say that I predicted the mind of the most popular guy in our school, and went straight to here. I am sitting in the benches beside the fountain, far enough to not be discovered, boosted by my Stealth Hikki skill. I can clearly hear what Hayama is saying, and from the looks of it, he wasn't joking when he said he'll confess to Yumi. I can't wait to see your face when you're rejected, you bastard.

"I'm thinking about it for a long time now... Yumiko, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hoh, Yumi's not impressed. What could she be thinking? "I know this might break our group dynamic but I'm willing to take that risk. Please Yumiko, go out with me!" Hayama is doing a 90 degree bow. The nerve of this dude, going onto great lengths just to get satisfaction for himself. Selfish to the core. Which brings me to a conclusion that I wouldn't acknowledge.

Him and I were the same.

"Yes, I would like to..." Yumi, what the hell? Why do I feel like I'm lied to. Still, I continued to listen. I look at Hayama's happy face, and I feel like punching it. Yuigahama, Ebina, Tobe looks like they're happy for various reasons. Tobe and Ebina's happy for Hayama and Yumi. Yuigahama on the other hand, looks like happy for... Herself?

Of course, Yuigahama Yui, is in love with me after all.

"Then you'll go out with me?" Hayama starts to hold her hand. It took all my self control not to march in front of them. Yumi is visibly creeped out right now.

"Let me finish first, Hayama." Yumi then removes that bastard's dirty hand. "I would love to... If you were earlier. Look Hayama, I've moved on from you, long ago." She then moves away from the group, shock filled their faces. "I'm happy with someone else now."

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend?" I hear Ebina ask. Tobe still dumbfounded by his idol's rejection.

"Yumiko... Do you have a boyfriend?" Hayama asked. You don't need to ask, you probably know she has one.

"Yes... I have a boyfriend already. Sorry Hayama." Yumi is currently unreadable. What a rollercoaster of emotions I went through, Yumi!

I decide that it's probably the time for me to make my entrance. I calmly walk to where they are, trying hard not to be violent. It's easy because I'm not a violent person to start with.

"Yo." I hear gasps of surprise from them. "Hi-Hikitani-bro? You're here?" Tobe managed to ask.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama hugged me. "It's nice to see you here!" I look at Yumi carefully. She's glaring at me like a snake.

"Yu-Miura." Slip of the tongue that I recovered quickly. "Hikio..." Yumi looks at me fondly, with a smile that is very charming. Is this heaven? If it is then I'll gladly stay here. Sadly, the RomCom Gods are not on our side.

"Ah... I see." Ebina said as she felt happier for her friend. "If it's you, then I won't mind. I'm happy for you both." Then it dawned them. The look on Hayama's face will be etched in my memory forever.

"I see... You win again. Congratulations." Hayama, looking crestfallen, tried to force a smile. I go near where Yumi is and holds her hand.

"Ehhh!? - Yumi-chan and Hikitani-bro are together!?" Tobe sure was surprised. Yuigahama, for the first time, was silent. I guess that's expected, since she knew it before them.

"Yui... Why are you not speaking?" Hayama asked her. Yuigahama looked away for a moment before saying "I kind of knew it beforehand. Yumiko said it to us Service Club members last time she was there." Yui smiled nervously.

A phone rings, postponing the tense atmosphere upon us. It's Hayama's.

"Hello Pops?" Well, since we're not talking or something, we were forced to listen. I was not interested listening to him talking, so I nudged Yumi's arm.

"You wanna eat something?" I ask. She smiles at me before saying she wants to. "Let's eat at Saize."

"I'm fine with it. We haven't eaten in saize for a while. Let's go, Hachi." Yumi then bid her farewell to Yui, Ebina, and Tobe. Since Hayama's not available in the moment, she were unable to say goodbye.

(Saize, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV)

"You can't believe what I've felt when you say what you said earlier." I say to Yumi, who just shrunk to her seat.

"I just can't reject him flat out, so I had to be creative." You call that creative? That's just plain cruel woman!

"Do you know I'm already there? I swear you know." She just smiled at me and said "I know your ahoge(4) everywhere, Hachi." Your smile might be heavenly, but you're just as cunning as Isshiki!

After that conversation, we finished our meals and left the Saize. After walking her home, I took a train to go home.

I reach my home quite fast, as expected. Once settled down, I lay down my bed. I checked my phone for messages, and I found a text from Yumi.

 _/ Thanks for today Hachi! See you tomorrow because I'm coming over. ( OwO ) I love you! /_

Now that her friends know, I just hope that my life will still be peaceful.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

 **(1) Big Smoke of GTA San Andreas (I'm referring to the satisfaction of killing that bastard because of the train mission.)**

 **(2) Sharingan is a visual Dojutsu that makes the user's eyes red. The Sharingan is available to the Uchihas only, and all of them have black hair. From Naruto btw.**

 **(3) Romanji of Convenience store**

 **(4) Ahoge is a large lock of hair that sticks out of a characters head. Often used to describe foolish, bumbling characters.**

 **AN: Thanks for the support! I might add another chapter of sorts. See you next time!**

 **Jssr**


	3. They got Together, right?

**Chapter 3: They didn't get together, did they?**

 **A/N: Announcement on Bottom A/N!**

* * *

(Hikigaya Residence, Saturday Morning, Hachiman's POV)

Weekend mornings are the best! There's no burden of going to school early, no unmarried expired christmas cake will punch you.

Why did it feel like I just set up a death flag?

Anyways, there is one more reason for my happiness.

 _You can laze around today?_

No! I am happy because my girlfriend is here. Miura Yumiko decided to stay the night this weekend too. I decided to head downstairs as I guess they are already there. Lo and behold! My little sister Komachi, Yumi and her little sister Yuna, is on the sofa, watching Sailor Moon.

 _Who is Yuna? A pathetic add on of the author_?

Don't tell that to me, tell it to him! Yuna is a story for another time!

I approach them quietly, earning a shriek from the little sisters, and a karate chop to the head courtesy of Yumi.

"Ouch!" Critical strike! Intstant death!

"That's what you get for being a creep, Hikicreep-kun." Yumi shouted at me. How did you know Yukinoshita language woman!? So even opposites have something in common too.

"Ne Onii-chan, let's eat breakfast!" Yuna exclaimed enthusiastically. Komachi nodding in agreement.

"Yumi, you hungry?" I asked Yumi but she didn't answer me. Well she did...

If a growling stomach was an acceptable answer.

"Alright, let's eat breakfast. I'll cook for you guys." I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

One satisfying breakfast consisting of Eggs and Bacon later, We found ourselves back to the sofa, watching an anime called Lucky Star.

"Ne Hachi-nii-san, will you tell me a story? I'm getting bored of the show." Yuna spoke, making us look at her.

"Sure. What story would you like?"

"Mou Onii-chan! why does she get you to agree that quick!? What's with her that's not in Komachi?" Komachi demanded.

"Well for starters, Yuna is a good little sister. She listens to her Onee-chan and is caring. Are you like that?" I questioned her, to which she just pouted. To add insult to injury, Yuna snuck her tongue out.

"How about you tell us how you and Yumi-nee got together?" This made Yumi blush and look away. Who won't after all? Even I blushed a bit.

"Well... we got together two months after she requested to know Hayama's career choice. I guess you want to know the details right?" This resulted in both of them nodding in agreement. "Well how do I start..."

* * *

 _(Monday Morning, two months after the request, Hachiman's POV)_

 _Mondays, the bane of my existence. I know you'll argue that every weekday is, but I am telling you that Mondays are the absolute worst. I have to deal with assignments, reports, and a Teacher who's trigger happy to pummel me to the ground. But I have one more problem..._

 _Her._

 _Who is her you ask? Well it's the fire queen of Sobu High, Miura Yumiko._ _After a restless weekend of reflection, introspection, and deep analysis, I have come to a conclusion:_

 _The loner, Hikigaya Hachiman, was in love with the super popular, fire queen named Sagami Minami._

 _Wait! You got it wrong! It's not Sagami that I am in love with, it's Miura Yumiko that I am inlove with! Get your facts right!_

 _I carefully open the classroom door. So my presence will be lowered even more and my classmate will not notice me. My plan was bust since Yuigahama noticed me already and shouted._

 _"Good Morning, Hikki!" Way to go Yuigahama._

 _I scan the surroundings to see if my object of interest is present. There she is, chatting away with her clique. Should I do it now or should I muster up more courage and speak to her later_?

 _Screw it! I'm going to do it now!_ _I stood up coolly that I think Sakamoto will be proud, and walked like a hero after defeating a villain. Reaching their location, I spoke with a slight nervousness on my voice. "Miura, can we talk outside?" This stopped the discussion and Miura looked at me._

 _Is she blushing?_

 _I walked outside since I know that she will follow me and waited beside the classroom door._

 _What if she didn't come Hachiman?_

 _Well you will never know since Miura is in front of me right now. She's annoyed and... flustered?_

 _"What is it, Hikio?" Miura asked. I gathered the courage left in my body to ask her._

 _"Will you come to the roof after class? I have something to tell you." I examine her face and she seem to be flustered more?_

 _"Can't you say it now?" ._

 _"No, not right now."_

 _"I guess I have no choice then... Fine."_

 _"Thanks for listening, Miura." She just flipped her hair like a certain Nakiri and Hmphed._ _I guess you can call it a success then? Phase 2 of Operation Confession is on!_

 _(After class)_

 _My fears are very much cultivated and ready to swallow me whole. The time has come to judge me. Why am I being dramatic? Well I guess my fears are getting the best of me. It's the moment of truth, Hachiman!_

 _I walked to my destination, meeting Isshiki and shooing her away. Here am I, the rooftop of Sobu High. I am very anxious at the moment, and I feel like an unstable chemical reaction that might explode any time._

 _"Heh, What are you doing here Hikigaya?" I heard a voice ask. Stupid Hachiman, how can you forget that rooftop is Kawasaki's place._

 _"I'm waiting for someone." I replied. She does a comtemplating face as she was deep in thought._

 _"Hikigaya." I heard her speak. "Say... If a woman confessed to you, what would be your reaction?" I was surprised to hear that from her. Does that mean she harbors something for me?_

 _"I would be surprised. I mean, who would like a self-depreciating creep like me? I am just a waste of-"_

 _"DON'T SAY THAT, HIKIGAYA!" I was interrupted by her shout. "You are one of the realest person here in school. You're actually cool."_

 _"Thanks. That means a lot to me, Kawasaki. Why the sudden question though?" Kawasaki looked surprised by the question._

 _"Nothing! Just a thought of mine." I feel like she has something to say, but I didn't press it. I might anger her if I did. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned they say, which I agree wholeheartedly._

 _I continued to wait in silence for Miura, I've been here before the sunset. Right now it's dark, and I'm the only person here left. Kawasaki left after the sun set._

 _"I guess I got my hopes up." I mutter to myself. The moon is rising now, being to only source of light in the rooftop I currently occupy._

 _"She won't show up Hachiman, you just got rejected by a person harsher than being rejected orally." My hopes are but a tiny speck of light that is diminishing every minute I stay longer._

 _"Better go home, Komachi's worried sick now." I started to walk towards the door. With a heavy heart, I opened it._

 _"Hikio!?" I heard someone say. With my perception being_ _darkened and the sky being dark, I didn't see who was that._

 _"I guess my hopes made me hallucinate. Why am I hearing her beautiful voice just now?"_

 _"It's because I am here Hikio."_

 _"My hallucination replied! I guess I am going crazy about her now." I accompanied my remark with a loud laugh that made me sound like a villain._

 _"You're not going crazy Hikio, I am here." My hallucination replied with annoyance present in her voice._

 _"Your voice is really beautiful Miura, I wish I could hold you right now."_

 _"Well you c_ _ould, you stupid!" Really? You're just a hallucination right? So I did try touching her. I reached for her hand to hold. To my shock, when my fingers reached her soft hands, It felt solid._

 _It felt real._

 _"How is this possible!?" I am hallucinating right? "You're really here!? If you're really here, can you slap me, Miura?" I requested._

 _*Slap*_

 _Ouch I felt that! Does it mean that I'm_ _not_ _hallucinating_ _Now that I think about it, I started to scan my surroundings, and I saw her face. The face that I grew to love._

 _And that face looks annoyed right now._

 _"Miura? You're here?" I carefully asked._

 _"That's what I'm trying to say earlier!" She replied. Find out a way to make her calm or face her wrath!_

 _"I thought you won't show up." I said to her and her face looked sad._

 _"Sorry I'm late, Hikio. I had to help my friends." Her reply left us in awkward silence. After what seemed like eternity, she spoke again. "So what do you want to tell me, Hikio?"_

 _Gathering the courage you have after getting your hopes crushed is hard. Come on Hachiman! "I think you know what I want to say by what happened."_

 _"Hikio..."_

 _Observing her face, I am drawn by the moonlight reflecting off her face. It traced the curves of her face and accentuated it, amplifying the look of her face. She looked beautiful..._

 _She looked perfect._

 _"Miura... No, Yumi..." I cupped her face. She didn't do a thing to stop me. "Those times we're together... Those were the happiest moments of my life. Last weekend was my most excuriating moment of my life since I pondered, reflected, and analysed what happened the past two months. I love how you smiled when we got the stuffed toy from a crane game. I love how you would show me the dresses you picked and how awesome you looked at them. The way your face contort when you eat something spicy, the way you enjoyed when we went to a festival since your friends were busy. The moment we held hands when the fireworks started. When we nearly kissed because you tripped trying to reach the lipstick that I raised. I realized something last weekend. Something you said when we tried to get that plush stuck to me, and gave me courage to do this."_

 _"W-what is it?" Yumi stuttered. Her confused face still mesmerizing._

 _"You won't win if you won't try. So here I am, the self-proclaimed loner, the monster of logic, Hikigaya Hachiman asking you Miura Yumiko to be my girlfriend because of one thing."_

 _"Hikio... Are you saying that you love me?" Miura asked. Which I nodded yes._

 _The rooftop is silent. The silence almost kills me since my heart is filled with nervousness._

 _"Hikio, before I tell you my answer let me tell you what happened earlier." she started telling me happened earlier_

 _(Earlier, Yumiko's POV)_

 _I packed my bags as the bell rung. I scanned my surroundings to look for Hikio, and I couldn't find him. I guess he's already up there. I started to walk towards the said meeting spot when someone grabbed my wrist._

 _"Ne Yumiko_ _will you join us for karaoke?" Yui asked me._

 _"Come on Yumiko! I'm excited to_ _sing!" Tobe enthusiastically added._

 _"But I have to run an errand for my little sister." I made up a reason so they won't force me._

 _"Your sister can wait! Isn't that right, Hayato?" Tobe answeed. I looked at Hayato and saw that he is smiling sheepishly._

 _"Let's just go, Yumiko." Hayama replied. I guess it can't be helped._

 _"Alright fine, let's go." My answer satisfied them, and so we went, sorry Hikio._

 _I was surprised by how quiet I was during the walk, and my friends noticed it too. They asked me if I was okay to which I replied I was._

 _"Yumiko, what are you thinking?" I heard Hina ask me. Honestly, what's wrong with me? I don't know myself._

 _"Nothing, there's_ _nothing wrong Hina."_

 _"I guess you're thinking about something or rather, someone. Am I right?"_

 _"You're right."_

 _"Whatever it is, I'm sure_ _that you can overcome it. Do your best, Yumiko!" Thank you for not pressing on to it, Hina._

 _"Thanks Hina, that helps a lot."_

 _After a few songs and an overly enthusiastic Tobe later, Hayama suddenly started to speak. "Uhm, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for coming." This earned him a round_ _of applause. "There's something I'd like to say. Yumiko, please stand up."_

 _Oh my, what's happening!? Is this what I think it is? "I wanted to say this for a long time but I never found the courage to do so... Until now. Yumiko, would you be my girlfriend?" This earned him a few cat calls from Tobe and others. Hina looked happy for us._

 _Why am I not happy? This is what I've wanted right? For Hayama to notice me and be together with him. So why am I not happy?_

 _My thoughts wandered back to when I was with Hikio, on the arcade, the look at his face when we were getting a stuffed toy was so determined, focused..._

 _Genuine._

 _To tell you the truth, I heard Hikio's request for something genuine. His voice was so clear when he spoke. What he said that day was the reason I took matters to my own hands and approached Hikio for help. I guess I secretly wanted to have something genuine too._

 _What should you do Yumiko?_

 _A. Accept his confession and satisfy the status quo._

 _B. Reject it to break the dynamics we had built up._

 _C. Reject it by saying that you're not ready and chase after the genuine thing you wanted._

 _What is the genuine thing you wanted Yumiko? This? Fragile friendship? Acceptance and belonging from a fragile group?_

 _No. That isn't what I want. I wanted to experience something that is not easily shattered when something happens. Something truthful, without lying to oneself._

 _Something genuine._

 _Now I sound like him. I guess that's what happen when you hang around people. I laughed when he told jokes, because it so cringy that it actually became funny, not because I had to laugh. The adrenaline from the crane game. The feeling of happiness that I felt when I went with him in a festival. That happiness and contentment I've felt during this past two months were better and more vivid than the last two years with my friends._

 _We laughed together, we went out for fun, we tried our best in a crane game, the unexpected hand holding during the fireworks. The way his face looked when I say that he should eat tomatoes. The way he will help and deny that he's helping. The way his brows furrow when I say something ridiculous, and then laugh at me. I love that..._

 _I love him._

 _Because it was true, it was not superficial, not fragile like our clique. It was a relationship that started with messy but real foundation that stood the test of time. It was real..._

 _It was genuine._

 _What we had was genuine._

 _And so from this moment, Miura Yumiko decided to chase the genuine thing she wanted._

 _"Sorry Hayato, but I don't think I'm ready." My answer seem to shock all people present. "I guess I am a bit preoccupied since midterms are coming."_

 _"Eh!? I thought you wanted to be with Hayato?" I thought so too Tobe._

 _"Who knows maybe it was just not the right time." I replied to him. I looked at_ _Hayato and see that he is a bit sad, but still smiling._

 _"You're right Yumiko, I guess it was a case of bad timing on my part." Hayato gave me a sheepish smile this time._

 _So, since the party is ending, where should I go? Now that I remember it, Hikio said he'll be waiting on the rooftop? Maybe he's still there?_

 _'You won't win if you won't try.'_

 _And so I ran. As fast as my feet will take me. Back to Sobu High, back to where my belongings are, back to the rooftop to meet someone._

 _Back to him._

 _(Present time)_

 _"And so I ran here to see if you are still here." I finished. He looked surprised by what I said and asked._

 _"Then why don't you look tired?"_

 _"I guess it comes from the tennis training."_

 _"Right." Then silence comes back. "So... What is your answer?"_

 _"I guess you can deduce it from what I told earlier."_

 _"I want to hear it from you, that's why I asked." I kind of hate that smart-ass attitude of his but love it too._

 _"Alright..." I took a deep breath. "I, the fire queen of Sobu, the ferocious tiger and top of the social ladder of Sobu High, Miura Yumiko, would love to be Hikigaya Hachiman's girlfriend, because I love hime too." His face lightened_ _up, he looked happier._

 _"Then that means we're official, right?" He asked, to which I nod in agreement. The next thing Hikio did was very out of character._

 _He hugged me. I guess he really wanted it right? And so we embraced each_ _other, with the moonlight shining down on us._

* * *

(Present Day, Hikigaya residence, Hachiman's POV)

"And that's what happened." I finished telling them a story. Yuna looked amazed and so was Komachi. Yumi is blushing like mad.

"That was so sweet Onii-chan!" I heard Komachi say.

"I know."

"You're lucky with Hachi-nii-chan, Yumi-nee!" What Yuna said made Yumi blush harder.

"Hachi... I'm glad you still remember that." Yumi gave me a smile so beautiful, it was contagious.

"Of course, it was something unforgettable after all. So do you guys want to go to the mall?" I asked. Yuna and Komachi exclaimed yes at the same time, and ayumi nodded.

"All right, let's go!" And so we went. I like how peaceful my life is now. But like the weather, the life of Hikigaya Hachiman will be full of twists and unexpected events.

* * *

 **A/N: You might be wondering where those bits of story came? Well, I have a story in the works on how they got together, and what's on this chapter is a preview on that.**

 **I lost the will to write for the moment because my phone got lost. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Oh, and that planned story on how they got together? That will have another story too! An alternate ending where Yumiko did not show up at all. Set in their work life.**

 **Thanks for Reading! Reviews will be much appreciated! Until next time!**

 **-Jssrr Out!**


End file.
